Apa Itu?
by invisiblue
Summary: -CANON-/Itachi tak akan membiarkan Sasuke terlalu dekat dengan si jounin muda itu, Kakashi Hatake. Eh, kenapa? Sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan benda mencurigakan berwarna oranye yang selalu dibawa Kakashi.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Oneshot. Canon. Pair: KakaSasu or SasuKaka Friendship. Age(s): Kakashi 16 tahun, Itachi 11 tahun, Sasuke 6 tahun. Awas ada Out of Character, typo(s), gajebo, abal-abal, dan lain-lain.**

**Summary:**

**Itachi tak akan membiarkan Sasuke terlalu dekat dengan si _jounin_ muda itu, Kakashi Hatake. Eh, kenapa? Sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan benda mencurigakan berwarna oranye yang selalu dibawa Kakashi.**

_**Happy reading on~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**APA ITU?**

**© Killen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi tengah menikmati jatah libur setelah menuntaskan misi level S-nya selama dua minggu kemarin. Meski hanya mendapat dua hari bebas misi, toh dia tetap senang karena punya waktu untuk bersantai dan melepas penat di desa sendiri.

Sepagian itu, dia menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan sambil memperhatikan kesibukan penduduk desa, mampir ke kedai-kedai makan yang lama tak disambanginya, atau ngobrol dengan sesama _shinobi_ dan _kunoichi_ yang kebetulan sedang dapat cuti sepertinya. Menjelang siang, _jounin_ remaja itu memutuskan untuk menjauh dari keramaian.

Setelah kabur dari ajakan bertarung–yang keseribu kalinya mungkin–dari Maito Guy, Kakashi memilih untuk bersantai dibawah pohon akasia besar sambil merebahkan diri. Tangannya merogoh dan menarik keluar sebuah novel bersampul oranye dari balik rompinya.

Yap. Tiduran dibawah pohon sambil membaca _Icha-Icha Paradise_ akan membuat waktu senggangnya sempurna.

Baru beberapa lembar Kakashi membaca, dia mendengar suara yang cukup akrab di telinganya.

"Itachi-_san_!"

Kakashi menurunkan novel dari depan wajahnya agar bisa memandang kearah sumber suara; seorang pemuda klan Uchiha–terlihat dari lambang kipas berwarna merah putih di punggungnya–berlari-lari mengejar dua orang anak laki-laki; satu remaja berusia belasan tahun dan satu bocah berumur sekitar lima tahunan. Kakashi kenal dengan pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Shisui Uchiha.

"Ada panggilan darurat dari Shirozuki-_sensei_. Katanya, ada rapat penting!" sembur Shisui sedetik setelah sampai di depan sepasang kakak-beradik itu.

"Ada apa?" si sulung, alias Itachi Uchiha, sedikit mengerutkan kening.

"Detailnya aku jelaskan sambil jalan saja. Kita harus cepat!" Shisui mendesak dengan nada urgen. Meski Itachi sabar bahwa ini panggilan serius, dia tak segera beranjak.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke pulang sendiri," nada bicara Itachi berubah protektif. Dua pasang iris obsidian miliknya dan Shisui bergulir kearah Sasuke, si bungsu, yang sedaritadi menyimak pembicaraan mereka dengan saksama.

"Aduh. Iya juga," Shisui menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung. Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk dibiarkan pulang sendiri. Apalagi sang kakak tak akan sudi demi langit dan bumi untuk membiarkan adiknya dalam bahaya sedikit pun.

Saat tanpa sengaja Shisui mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, matanya tertumbuk pada sosok _jounin_ bermasker yang dikenalnya tengah tiduran diatas rumput beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada.

"Ah! Kakashi-_san_!" serunya senang. Dia beralih pada Itachi lagi. "Titipkan saja Sasuke-_chan_ pada Kakashi-_san_ dulu, Itachi-_san_. Nanti kita kembali lagi dan menjemputnya!"

Itachi memandang figur Kakashi beberapa lama, tampak menilai. Memang, sih, dia juga kenal dengan Kakashi. Tapi tak begitu akrab layaknya dia dan Shisui. Mereka hanya sebatas junior dan senior. Tak lebih dan tak kurang.

"_Nii-san_~" Sebuah tarikan di ujung baju Itachi membuat remaja itu menoleh, menudukkan kepala demi memandang sang adik. "_Nii-san_ mau pergi, yaa?" tanya Sasuke. Kedua mata obsidiannya yang besar mengerjap bingung.

"Iya, Sasuke," respon Itachi kalem.

Shisui berjongkok di depan Sasuke, mengulum senyum hangat seraya menepuk puncak kepala si bungsu. "Sasuke-_chan_, aku dan Itachi-_san_ harus pergi dulu. Untuk sementara, kau tunggu disini dengan paman itu, ya?" bujuknya seramah mungkin, dengan satu telunjuk mengarah pada Kakashi.

"Oi, oi. 'Paman'? Umurku masih enam belas tahun, lho," Kakashi menyanggah ramah. Remaja berambut perak itu berdiri, menepuk-nepuk debu yang mungkin menempel di pantat dan punggung, lalu menghampiri tiga Uchiha di depannya. "Aku tidak keberatan, sih. Lagipula aku sedang senggang," dia menyatakan kesediaan. Berarti, tinggal mendapat kesediaan Itachi saja.

Jeda beberapa detik. Dan Itachi memutuskan untuk menurut kali ini. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku mohon bantuannya, Kakashi-_san_," katanya formal. Dia menundukkan kepala sekilas pada Kakashi, lalu beralih pada si adik. "Aku pergi dulu, ya, Sasuke."

"Ya. Tapi, _Nii-san_ cepat kembali, ya!" tukas Sasuke riang.

Lengkungan senyum tercetak di bibir Itachi saat dia mengangguk. Hal yang cukup langka mengingat dia orang yang selalu serius dan nyaris tanpa ekspresi–selain bersama adiknya, tentu. Sebelah tangannya terulur, mengacak pelan rambut Sasuke sebelum berbalik. Dia dan Shisui lalu pergi; menghilang dibalik asap.

Setelah dua juniornya menghilang dari pandangan, Kakashi berinisiatif untuk kembali ke kegiatannya semula; merebahkan diri diatas rumput dan meneruskan bacaannya. Namun, niatnya urung saat melihat Sasuke masih tak beranjak sejengkal pun dari tempatnya, memberinya tatapan intens yang nyaris sama dengan Itachi; menilai, tajam, namun masih tersirat polos.

Setelah merubah posisi menjadi duduk bersila, dia menepuk-nepuk rumput di sebelahnya, menampilkan gestur agar Sasuke duduk di sisinya.

"Sini, duduk disini. Jangan berdiri saja," katanya ramah.

Sasuke masih terdiam di tempat. Meskipun masih kecil, kelihatannya dia sudah cukup diajari bahwa jangan terlalu cepat percaya dengan orang yang tidak begitu dikenal. Apalagi seorang remaja bermasker mencurigakan dengan buku mencurigakan di tangan–_cough_, abaikan. Namun, selang beberapa saat, akhirnya si bungsu itu menghampiri Kakashi dan duduk memeluk lutut disampingnya.

"Paman juga _shinobi_, ya?" suara kekanakan Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Kakashi meringis mendengar panggilan warisan Shisui itu. "Panggil aku Kakashi saja," ralatnya. "Dan… ya, aku _shinobi_. Kau bisa lihat dari _hitai-ate_ ini." Dia menunjuk _hitai-ate_ dengan lambang Konoha yang terikat di dahinya dengan ibu jari.

"Apa jadi _shinobi_ itu menyenangkan, Kakashi-_san_?" Sasuke bercicit lagi. Kali ini dia duduk menghadap Kakashi, memberi atensi penuh.

Bahu Kakashi terangkat, dan dia menjawab, "Hmm, tergantung. Bisa menyenangkan, bisa juga menyedihkan." Jawaban sedikit ambigu itu membuat kening Sasuke bertaut.

"Maksudnya?"

"Menyenangkan; karena aku bisa memiliki banyak teman. Itu salah satu contohnya. Dan, menyedihkan; karena di saat yang sama aku bisa kehilangan mereka begitu cepat," tutur Kakashi kalem. Dia tak berharap Sasuke bisa menyerap semua perkataannya, namun sepertinya dugaannya salah; si bungsu Uchiha itu paham ucapannya.

Matanya mengerjap saat merasakan tangan mungil Sasuke mengelus lengan baju yang dia kenakan.

"Jangan sedih, Kakashi-_san_," hibur Sasuke. Wajah mungilnya nampak serius dan simpati. "Tapi, kalau sedih, menangis saja tidak apa-apa. Kata _Nii-san_, sesekali menangis itu berguna untuk mengurangi beban hati."

Mau tak mau Kakashi tersenyum, terhibur dengan ulah kecil Sasuke.

"Apa kau juga mau jadi _shinobi_, Sasuke-_chan_?"

"Hn!" Satu anggukan mantap mengkonfirmasi sebagai ganti jawaban. "Aku ingin jadi _shinobi _hebat, lalu jadi anggota Pasukan Keamanan Konoha–seperti _Tou-san_!" imbuhnya riang.

Tidak aneh, memang. Klan Uchiha mengemban kepercayan sebagai Pasukan Keamanan Konoha. Bahkan ayah Sasuke, Fugaku, adalah kepala pasukan elit tersebut. "Semoga berhasil, kalau begitu," doa Kakashi seraya tersenyum–meski senyumnya tak terlihat oleh Sasuke, sih–peduli amat lah.

"Terima kasih." Senyum Sasuke melebar. "_Nii-san_ bilang Kakashi-san seorang _jounin_, ya?"

"Yap."

"Apa semua _jounin_ memakai masker seperti Kakashi-_san_?" Sasuke memiringkan kepala, menjeda sejenak untuk mencari kata-kata. "Seperti topeng yang biasa dipakai para ANBU?"

"Tidak," jawab Kakashi."Kukira, hanya aku yang memakai masker diantara para _jounin_ lainnya."

"Kenapa Kakashi-_san_ memakai masker?"

"Sudah sejak kecil. Mungkin kebiasaan." Kakashi mulai mengingat-ingat lagi kapan dia berinisiatif untuk memakai masker sepanjang hari, namun dia lupa persisnya–dan, alasan? Entah pula. Dia hanya tahu dia selalu memakai masker ini bahkan di rumahnya sendiri.

"Apa wajah Kakashi-_san_ jelek sekali?"

Jleb. _Ouch_. _My my_, ucapan si bungsu menohok Kakashi dengan telak. Secara imajiner, bisa digambarkan sebuah pisau kasat mata menusuk punggungnya.

"Hmm, mungkin," jawab si remaja berambut perak itu seadanya. Dia tak bisa memastikan karena tak ada satu orang pun yang pernah melihat wajahnya tanpa tertutup masker–kecuali mendiang orangtuanya, tentu. "Kau mau lihat aku melepaskan masker, Sasuke-_chan_?"

Iris obsidian Sasuke membulat. Buru-buru dia mengangguk antusias. "Iya!"

Tiba-tiba terbersit ide di benak Kakashi untuk menjahili si Uchiha bungsu ini. Dia sering bertemu dengan anggota klan Uchiha, menganggap sebagian besar dari mereka membosankan karena terlalu serius dan tenang. Kepolosan Sasuke mengingatkannya pada mendiang Obito; mantan rekan setimnya yang telah tewas dulu. Dan hal ini membuatnya terkenang masa-masa saat dia sering mengusili Obito, membuatnya mencak-mencak dengan wajah memerah marah hingga tak jarang berakhir dengan pertengakaran mereka.

"Sebaiknya jangan. Nanti kamu menangis, lho," Kakashi mencoba memancing, sedikit merundukkan wajah agar sejajar dengan wajah Sasuke, dan sengaja merendahkan suaranya supaya terdengar semakin misterius.

"Eh, kenapa?" Yap, selamat. Usahanya berhasil. Terbukti dengan raut kebingungan yang terpahat jelas di wajah si Uchiha bungsu.

"Soalnya wajahku menyeramkan."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tak percaya, sekaligus tertarik disaat bersamaan. Imajinasi bocah bersurai raven itu mengembara, mulai mengira-ngira wajah dibalik masker Kakashi.

"Benar."

"Aku tidak takut, kok!"

"Wah. Kamu pemberani, ya, Sasuke-_chan_," kata Kakashi seraya terkekeh. Dia memegang dagunya, pura-pura berpikir. "Hmm, baiklah. Aku akan melepas maskerku jika kau memenuhi beberapa persyaratan dariku."

"Syarat? Apa?"

_Well, let's playing on, Kakashi._

"Aku ingin kau menggoda gadis cantik yang ada disana."

Sasuke memutar kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat kearah yang ditunjuk Kakashi; seorang remaja putri dengan kimono motif bunga-bunga yang tengah berbicara dengan pedagang _takoyaki_ yang ada di pinggir jalan, yang kelihatannya sedang membeli _takoyaki_.

"Menggoda bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke inosen. Tatapannya kembali berpusat pada remaja _jounin_ iseng itu; tak mengerti.

"Bilang saja, '_Nee-chan_ cantik sekali', 'Boleh aku berkenalan dengan _Nee-chan_?', atau… yah, hal semacam itu."

Sasuke menatapnya curiga selama beberapa detik, berpikir sejenak. Dia melirik kearah gadis yang ditunjuk Kakashi, lalu menatap Kakashi, kembali kearah si gadis, lalu kearah Kakashi lagi. Beberapa kali terus seperti itu, sampai akhirnya dia bangkit berdiri.

"Baiklah."

Bocah berumur enam tahun itu menghampiri gadis remaja yang tadi ditunjuk Kakashi, berbicara entah apa dengannya. Kelihatannya 'rayuan' Sasuke berhasil, terlihat saat gadis itu membelikannya satu kotak _takoyaki_ penuh serta mencubit pipinya berkali-kali dengan ekspresi gemas. Sasuke buru-buru kabur dengan wajah panik. Kakashi dibuat tertawa melihatnya.

Yang buru-buru diredam saat Sasuke mendekat.

"_Nee-chan_ itu mencubiti pipiku terus," keluh Sasuke kesal saat menghempaskan pantatnya disamping Kakashi. Sebelah tangannya masih mengusap-usap pipi tembemnya yang agak merah karena kebanyakan dicubit, sementara tangan yang lain membawa sekotak _takoyaki_.

"Bersyukurlah. Kau disukai, lho. Kelak kamu pasti tampan, Sasuke-_chan_," hibur Kakashi, mencoba menyamarkan tawa dengan beberapa deheman pelan–meski gagal.

"Kakashi-_san_ mengerjaiku, ya?" Sasuke bersungut-sungut. "Nah. Aku 'kan sudah melakukannya. Sekarang, tunjukkan wajahmu, Kakashi-_san_!" tuntutnya kesal, tak terima usahanya tadi menjadi sia-sia belaka.

Tangan Kakashi mengibas. "Tidak semudah itu, Sasuke-_chan_. Sekarang, kau harus menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku dulu."

"Apa?"

Kakashi memutar otak dengan cepat. "Aku beri pertanyaan. Kalau kau bisa jawab, aku perlihatkan wajahku."

"Baiklah!" pungkas Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang. Sedetik kemudian, dia buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi, jangan sulit-sulit!"

"Fufu. Tidak, kok," tepis Kakashi. "Aku hanya beri satu pertanyaan saja."

"Hn."

Setelah berdehem pelan, Kakashi melanjutkan, "Sasuke-_chan_, apa kau sayang pada Itachi-san?"

Sasuke segera menganggukkan kepala tanpa berpikir. "Iya! Sayang sekali!" jawabnya spontan, sebelum kemudian keningnya berkerut. "Jadi, kenapa dengan itu? Apa itu pertanyaannya?"

"Bukan," ujar Kakashi. "Kalau begitu, tentu kau tahu semua hal tentang Itachi, 'kan?"

"Hu-um."

"Nah, pertanyaannya–" Kakashi mengangkat satu telunjuknya, "–siapa nama pacar Itachi?"

Sasuke mematung. Hening. Lagi-lagi Kakashi membuat kening berkerut. Kepalanya miring beberapa derajat saat dia bersuara, "Pacar?"

Anggukan kepala Kakashi menjawabnya. "Ya. Pacar. Gadis istimewa bagi _Nii-san_-mu."

"Aku–aku tidak tahu." Sasuke menunduk, bingung. Daripada menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi barusan, otaknya lebih sibuk memprediksi siapa pacar sang kakak. Sebenarnya, dia tak begitu mengerti arti kata 'pacar' itu sendiri; tapi, kalau dijelaskan dengan kata 'istimewa', itu sedikit membuatnya terusik. Siapa pula gadis yang bisa menjadi istimewa di mata Itachi? Sasuke pusing sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, selamat. Kau gagal, Sasuke-_chan_~" tandas Kakashi enteng. Tubuhnya kembali rebah menindih rumput, dengan satu tangan sebagai bantal dan tangan lain memegang _Icha-Icha Paradise_. Padahal dia berniat mengorek informasi ini. Desas-desus beredar bahwa Itachi menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seorang gadis, dan dia berniat memastikannya. Ah, sayang sekali dia gagal.

Melihat Kakashi malah tiduran, Sasuke segera mendekatinya. "Eeeh? Siapa gadis itu? Siapa pacar _Nii-__saan_?" serbu Sasuke gusar. Diguncang-guncangnya lengan Kakashi dengan heboh.

"Tanyakan saja pada _Nii-san_-mu," kilah Kakashi ramah, tapi ucapannya tak segera membuat Sasuke menghentikan aksinya. "Sasuke-_chan_, jangan mengguncang-guncangku terus. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca, nih."

Sasuke cemberut. Dia berhenti merecoki Kakashi. Kali ini, tatapannya tertuju kearah buku yang dipegang oleh Kakashi, dan–dasar anak kecil–pikirannya pun teralihkan begitu mudah.

"Apa itu, Kakashi-_san_?"

"Hn?" Kakashi menoleh. Manik matanya bergulir mengikuti arah pandang si Uchiha bungsu. "Ini novel, Sasuke-_chan_."

"Novel?" Sasuke membeo. "Novel itu apa?"

"Sebuah cerita yang mengisahkan konflik suatu pelaku hingga terjadi perubahan nasib tokoh, dan… hal semacam itulah."

"Ooh. Cerita? Cerita tentang apa?" Ekspresi kegembiraan dan ingin tahu menguasai wajah mungil Sasuke–lagi. "Momotaro? _Valley of The End_? Perang Dunia _Shinobi_? Si Buta Dari Gua Hantu?"

"Bukan, Sasuke-_chan_. Ini... err, cerita cinta."

"Aku mau membacanya juga!" Sasuke beringsut mendekat, kedua tangannya berinisiatif untuk meraih novel milik Kakashi.

"Eits. Tidak boleh," Kakashi berkelit gesit. Dia menjauhkan _Icha-Icha Paradise_-nya dari jangkauan si Uchiha mungil. Bisa-bisa dia dihajar oleh Itachi kalau sampai menunjukkan isi dari novel ini pada adik kesayangannya. _Hell no_. Dia masih ingin berumur panjang dan masih waras untuk tidak meracuni pikiran polos Sasuke dengan bacaan _mature_ seperti ini.

"Kenapa?" tuntut Sasuke. Kerutan di keningnya yang semakin jelas seolah menagih penjelasan yang layak dia terima.

"Kau belum cukup umur. Kalau kau ingin membacanya, setidaknya kau harus berumur delapan belas tahun dulu."

"Kenapa harus begitu?" kejar Sasuke, tak puas.

Kakashi menarik napas panjang. Fiuh, dia tak pernah mengira adik Itachi ini sangat cerewet jika sudah terangsang rasa penasaran.

"Ini cerita untuk orang dewasa."

Sasuke cemberut, terdiam sejenak. "Kakashi-_san_ sendiri umurnya berapa?"

"Enam belas."

"Berarti Kakashi-san juga belum boleh membacanya, dong!"

"Oh, aku pengecualian. Aku 'kan sudah dewasa."

"Tidak adil. Kakashi-_san_ curang. Aku mau membacanya juga," Sasuke keras kepala, tak mau menyerah. Dilarang justru meningkatkan rasa ingin tahunya.

Tampaknya, kali ini Kakashi terpaksa harus mengeluarkan 'jurus pamungkas'-nya.

"Baiklah. Akan kuperlihatkan–" ucap Kakashi dengan nada kalah, Sasuke bersorak,"–jika kau menang suit dariku."

"Lagi-lagi ada syaratnya," Sasuke mencibir. Rasanya, daritadi Kakashi bermain-main dan tak serius dengannya. Siapa tahu kali ini dia juga dipermainkan?

"Mau, tidak?" Kakashi menawar.

"Baiklah."

"Kalau aku menang, anggap saja semua pembicaraan kita ini tidak pernah terjadi."

Meski tak mengerti, Sasuke mengangguk saja. Keduanya bersiap dengan satu tangan masing-masing, dan–

"Batu-kertas-gunting!"

Sasuke dan Kakashi. Kertas dan gunting. Kakashi tersenyum puas, sementara Sasuke mendesah kecewa.

"Sepertinya ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu, Sasuke-_chan_," Kakashi berkata riang. "Coba lagi lain kali. Siapa tahu kau beruntung."

Sasuke memanyunkan bibir sambil memainkan rumput di bawahnya. Tatapannya beralih pada sekotak _takoyaki_ yang tergeletak di sisi kaki, lalu mengambilnya.

"Ini, Kakashi-_san_," Sasuke menawari _takoyaki_-nya dengan mulut masih mengunyah, menyodorkan kotak itu ke hadapan _jounin_ remaja itu.

"Wah. Terima kasih. Tapi, tidak usah," tolak Kakashi ramah.

Pandangan Sasuke dan Kakashi beralih pada sosok remaja lain yang mendekat; tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Itachi.

Itachi masih setia dengan wajah nyaris tanpa ekspresinya. Tatapannya terpaku pada sang adik, lalu si _jounin_ bermasker, dan satu kotak _takoyaki_ yang ada di tengah mereka, juga suasana akrab diantara mereka; lalu memprediksi apa kira-kira yang terjadi. Rupanya, ditinggal sebentar sudah membuat dua orang itu akrab, tak seperti dugaannya semula. Kakashi Hatake orang yang bisa dipercaya, Itachi mencatat dalam hati.

"Ayo pulang, Sasuke," ajak Itachi.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling sang kakak, sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Shisui-_san_ mana?"

"Dia masih ada urusan. Aku kembali lebih dulu," tutur Itachi. "Ayo."

"Iya!" Sasuke memberikan kotak _takoyaki_ yang tinggal separuh pada Kakashi. "Terima kasih banyak, Kakashi-_san_!" ucapnya riang, melompat berdiri dan menghampiri sang kakak dengan riang gembira.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sasuke, Kakashi-_san_," ucap Itachi tulus seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Aku senang, kok, menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke-_chan_," tepis Kakashi. "Lain kali, kita ngobrol-ngobrol lagi, ya, Sasuke-_chan_?"

"Iya," Sasuke mengangguk. "Lain kali aku akan melihat wajahmu, Kakashi-_san_."

"Cobalah lain kali itu."

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu," Itachi pamit. Kakashi melambai saat mereka mulai berjalan menjauh, tersenyum simpul melihat duo kakak-beradik itu bergandengan tangan dengan erat.

"_Nii-san_ sekarang umur berapa?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya. Dia mendongak agar dapat melihat wajah sang kakak yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sebelas tahun," jawab Itachi. "Memang kenapa?"

"Ooh, berarti _Nii-san_ juga belum membacanya, ya?" Bahu Sasuke melemas kecewa. Berarti, rencana untuk mengorek isi cerita novel Kakashi dari Itachi gagal. Sebenarnya itu bisa diduga, sih. Itachi 'kan memang lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Kakashi.

"Membaca apa?" tanya Itachi, heran. Kedua alisnya terangkat bingung.

"Novel milik _Kakashi-san_."

Itachi nyaris terjerembab jatuh karena lengah menyandung batu. Beruntung dia _shinobi_ dengan refleks bagus. Oke, meski dia tidak pernah membaca novel pusaka milik Kakashi, dia sudah sering mendengar rumor miring dan hal-hal mencurigakan tentang benda bersampul oranye itu.

Serta-merta, si sulung Uchiha itu balik badan. Dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Sasuke dan menghampiri Kakashi.

"Oh? Kenapa lagi, Itachi-_san_?" tanya Kakashi super ramah. Diam-diam dia menahan tawa dibalik maskernya–tentu saja dia mendengar pembicaraan Uchiha bersaudara itu, dan melihat wajah Itachi yang sehari-hari serius mulai berubah menjadi kesal adalah hal yang langka–dan dia menikmatinya. Indahnya hari ini, saudara~

"Kakashi-_san_, kau bilang apa pada Sasuke?"

"Bilang apa?" Andai tidak tertutup masker, Itachi akan melihat seringai lebar penuh kejahilan di bibir Kakashi.

"Tentang novel itu," geram Itachi pelan seraya menunjuk benda yang ada di tangan Kakashi.

"Oh, ini," Kakashi ikut melirik novelnya. "Adikmu ingin tahu ini novel apa. Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya, kok. Iya, 'kan, Sasuke-_chan_?"

"Iya." Si adik mengangguk dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Duh, Itachi jadi ingin mencubit pipinya karena gemas–tapi bukan waktunya untuk itu. "Memangnya kenapa, _Nii-san_? Kok, _Nii-san_ marah?"

Kepala Itachi kembali berpaling pada Kakashi, menatapnya tajam. Aura di sekelilingnya menggelap."Pokoknya, jangan pernah tunjukkan benda itu lagi di depan Sasuke,Kakashi-_san_."

"Lho, kenapa? 'Kan yang penting Sasuke-_chan_ tidak aku kasih lihat."

Demi Dewa Jashin yang dipuja siapapun diluar sana! Itachi menahan muntab mendengar penuturan Kakashi.

"Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi orang mesum sepertimu," tukas Itachi dingin.

"Itu praduga yang kejam sekali. Tahu darimana kalau aku mesum?" Kakashi berkelit dengan lidah pintarnya, membuat kerutan di kening Itachi semakin dalam. "Ah, jangan-jangan, kau sudah membaca novel ini, ya, Itachi-_san_? Tidak disangka. Fufu..."

Wajah Itachi sudah tak karuan lagi. Antara marah, malu, kesal, dan ingin menghajar sosok _jounin_ remaja itu.

Kakashi tak mampu menahan tawa lebih lama. Bisa-bisa dia sakit perut. Siapa yang mengira jika mengisengi dua Uchiha itu sebegini menariknya?

Tatapan setajam _shuriken_ milik Itachi makin menusuk kala melihat tawa lepas dari Kakashi. Seolah berkata 'apa-kau-lucu-hah'.

"Hahahaha. Baik, baik. Aku janji," kata Kakashi di sela-sela tawanya. Tapi, Itachi masih menatapnya sengit. Jika saja dia sudah menguasai _Amaterasu_, pastilah Kakashi sudah habis dilalap api sedaritadi. "Benar, Itachi-_san_. Aku janji. Bahkan meski Sasuke sudah dewasa pun, tak akan kuperlihatkan isi novel ini padanya."

"Eh? Padahal, kalau sudah besar nanti, aku mau tahu isi novel itu!" keluh Sasuke blak-blakan, raut wajahnya jelas-jelas kecewa.

Itachi terbelalak. "SASUKE!"

.

.

.

... FIN? Belum.

.

Suasana makan malam berjalan tenang seperti biasa. Mikoto berkutat di bak cuci, mencuci peralatan makan kotor yang baru dipakai anggota keluarganya. Sementara suami dan dua putranya tengah menikmati cemilan dan segelas teh hangat.

Dan... tiba-tiba suasana itu buyar.

"_Nii-san_, siapa nama pacar _Nii-san_?"

Fugaku terbelalak; nyaris saja teh yang baru dia sesap menyembur keluar–tapi itu tak akan terjadi, tentu. Mikoto serta-merta menoleh, setelah sempat menjatuhkan satu gelas yang untungnya tak pecah. Sementara Itachi tegang. Kedua matanya melebar dan menatap sang adik dengan tatapan horor.

Catat. Itachi akan mengajarkan jurus _Sennen Goroshi_ pada Kakashi besok. Secara praktek. Pasti.

.

.

.

~ FIN–_with full gajeness_ ~

.

**Pojok Curhat/Comberan Author:**

**Argh, otak saya kacau gara-gara UNAS hingga melahirkan _fic_ abal-abal ini! Dan, judulnya itu… apabangetdeh, orz. -_-**

**Karena _timeline_-nya adalah ketika para _shinobishonen_ ini jauh lebih muda, tentu sifat mereka juga berbeda dengan saat mereka dewasa, kufufu– *ngeles* *disepak* Oke, ini OOC parah. Silakan bunuh Madara saja, jangan saya *eh* *di-_Amaterasu_***

**Sasuke saya buat jadi anak 'normal' yang ceria, aktif, dan ingin tahu. Dia memang seperti itu saat kecil, 'kan? Iya-in aja deh. Kakashi saya buat agak jahil disini. Dan, tentang Shisui, saya sama sekali tak punya gambaran sifatnya. _Sorry for the chaos_~ D'X *lempar diri ke sumur*  
**

**Dan, err... tentang 'pacar' Itachi, itu hanya karangan saya, kok. Terinspirasi dari kata-kata Tobi setelah Sasuke mengalahkan Itachi, dan saya penasaran siapa gadis beruntung itu, khehehe~ *dikejar Itachi FC***

_**Ne, ne~ Mind to leave review?**_

**.**

_**Presented From Hidden Heart Village. 02052012. 20:47 WIB.**_


End file.
